Dreaming Big
by Fortune Maiden
Summary: What's your dream?


**Dreaming Big**

_What's your dream?_

* * *

They were laughing over something on the table in front of them.

It was a muffled laugh, quickly alerting Dadacha to the fact that their homework was tossed aside and they were counting on him not noticing their distraction as he occasionally passed through the room. But he did, in fact, notice, his ears perking up at the sound. The TV was off so he knew they weren't watching reruns of CIDE (that wouldn't be on for another hour anyway), but they were usually so reserved, despite their young age, that their chatter made him curious.

They spoke Japanese with each other. Despite that, they quieted down and steeled their gazes when they saw him approaching.

"Don't mind me," Dadacha said before jumping up on the table. "What are you two up to?" There was a notebook open in front of Aki, filled with unfamiliar writing to Dadacha. Aki still closed when he caught Dadacha's stare.

"Nothing," he replied coyly.

"It's rude to read other people's stuff, you know," Haru told him.

"I've told you two before, I can't read Japanese," Dadacha sighed. "And enough with those uneasy expressions. You're not in trouble." Those words alone were enough to make them relax their shoulders a little, though their expressions remained tense.

"You really can't read it?" Aki asked him dubiously.

"Don't you have one of those translator things?" Haru followed up. "You know that thing that makes subtitles appear for anything you can't understand. We had to use those to learn your language."

"I have one, but I keep it off outside of work." It was a necessary tool for dealing with the various producers and other executives who either couldn't or didn't feel like using the galactic standard tongue. But having all those blocky letters appear as someone was talking and then rearrange themselves as more of the sentence became available was distracting at the best of times, the translator wasn't always accurate (spitting out garbled sounds and letters when it got stuck on a word) and the tool would sometimes react to any foreign sound or text it picked up, so Dadacha really didn't like using it when it could be avoided, especially on a planet as cosmopolitan as Andromeda.

"You're with us though, so isn't that technically being at work for you?" Aki pointed out, somewhat impishly, so Dadacha was sure he was just teasing at that point.

"You two aren't work," he assured him. "So? What's with that notebook?"

"And why should we tell you exactly?"

Dadacha just looked up at Haru, wide eyed, nose twitching innocently. It was considered unsightly among most species, but for some reason, the twins found it cute. Oh well, whatever worked!

"We can tell him Haru," Aki said. "Dadacha won't laugh, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Alright," Haru agreed. Aki turned the notebook over so that the cover faced Dadacha. With an approving nod from the twins, Dadacha switched on his translator and at once the Japanese writing was overwritten with the blocky letters of their planet.

_Dream Journal_

"A dream journal?"

"Our dreams and desires," Aki explained flipping through the pages full of writing and the occasional drawing.

_How innocent_, Dadacha wanted to let a small amused chuckle but as he promised not to laugh, he settle for just smiling and letting his tail wave freely.

"Becoming idols was one of them!" Haru declared, before his shoulders suddenly drooped. "Though it doesn't look like we're popular at all."

"T-that's only because you've just debuted!" Dadacha sputtered. "You've only appeared in a few ads that have only been broadcast on a pawful of planets, so of course your names aren't that well known yet! But those ads were met with positive reception! Just give it some time!" _Give _me _some time! _It wasn't that the twins didn't have appeal—quite the opposite! They were young, cute, and _different _from the other talents out there, and after CIDE, just about everyone was interested in cashing in on them. Finding work that wouldn't compromise their earnest enthusiasm for their new roles was the hard part.

"Dadacha's right Haru," Aki said calmly. "But don't worry. We'll catch up soon."

"Yeah…you're right."

"Catch up?"

"To that man!" the two of them declared enthusiastically, with bright shining smiles.

_Ah. That man. _Of course Dadacha knew who they were talking about. He skimmed through the open notebook, noting the pictures of the Earthling who'd starred in CIDE. "So that's your dream then? To become as popular as that man was?"

"No way! We can't outshine him!" Haru said.

"Our dream is to meet him," Aki explained. "Meet him, talk to him, be with him—

"Shake his hand, have a meal with him—

"We want to know everything about him!" they finished up together.

"I…see…" Dadacha smiled wryly. This…probably was exactly the kind of thing he needed to learn to accept from the twins, but as their manager, he couldn't help but be disappointed that their dream wasn't to become the greatest stars ever or something like that. He elected to also ignore the implication that they were using their rising stardom as a stepping stone to meeting their celebrity crush.

_With how excited they get whenever the camera's on them, there's no way they don't like it, _he assured himself. As their manager, he would be supportive.

"It's a good dream," he told them earnestly.

"We know."

"I'll do my best to support you two."

"Er, thanks Dadacha," Aki said, flipping through the journal some more, until he stopped at a blank page. He held up his pen. "What about you? What are your dreams?"

"You…you'd include me in your journal too?" his eyes shone.

"If it's interesting enough, sure"

"Since we're going to be working together a lot and all," Haru said. "And you _did_ keep your promise not to laugh."

"Then my dream is to become the greatest manager ever and make you two the biggest idols in the galaxy!" Dadacha declared instantly, his tail flicking in delight, and his chest puffing out in pride.

The twins just groaned.

"Dadacha…" Aki said through gritted teeth.

"That's not a dream, that's obvious!" Haru told him simply.

"O-oh," Dadacha's tail fell. Had he misunderstood what Earthlings meant by "dreams"?

Aki frowned and leaned over to Haru. "I think you hurt his feelings. His ears are drooping," he whispered.

"You were thinking it too!"

"I won't deny that, but—

"No, no, I'm fine," Dadacha said waving his paw dismissively. "But if that's not a dream, what is?"

This silenced the both of them quickly.

"W-well it's something…"

"Something kinda…"

"You really want…"

"Big…"

"Unlikely!" They concluded together.

"Unlikely." Dadacha repeated uncertainly. "If it's unlikely, why would you want it in the first place?"

"Because it's interesting!" Haru snatched the journal and opened it to a drawing of the CIDE hero with the twins sitting on his biceps. "This kinda thing could probably never happen but it's cool to think about it!"

"It's no fun unless you dream big," Aki declared. "So what's something you've always really wanted and like to think about, but you know it can't _really _happen."

"You know, something like wanting to own a mansion on Gotanda planet."

_That's not unlikely at all though, _Dadacha thought wryly. _If you become big enough—and you two will—you can even have two or three of them. _But he understood the spirit of their words well enough now (or at least, he thought he did anyway) so he nodded sagely and considered their question more carefully. _Hmm, if we're on the topic of going big then—_

"I want to be bigger!" Dadacha declared spreading his paws out proudly. The twins just stared.

[That's…]

[That's weird, isn't it Aki? He's a squirrel. They're not supposed to be big.]

[It sounds like a complex though…don't laugh at him.]

It took Dadacha a moment to realize that they'd switched back to Japanese to whisper amongst themselves, and he'd never shut off his translator. And that this was the textbook example of why he didn't like using it. _I don't have a complex!_

"I'll think of something else," he muttered.

"N-no no!" Aki stammered.

"It's a perfectly unlikely dream—Wait no, I mean—

"What would you do if you were bigger?" Aki cut his brother off pleasantly. "How big do you want to be anyway?"

"Mm…big enough to reach the top shelves, I guess," Dadacha said. "Without having to jump on them, I mean."

"That's it? We can't reach them either. We need a footstool."

"You two are still growing. You'll reach them soon. And, no, that's not it. I'd be able to open doors and carry things and have those producers at Horsevalley look up at _me_ for a change."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that last one," Dadacha's laughed sheepishly and covered his nose with his tail. "It'd just be really convenient. To be bigger, that is." _For a number of reasons._

"Hmm," the twins considered it for a moment.

"You know…if he was bigger, we could probably use him as a blanket," Aki suggested, "Or a tent."

Dadacha's ears perked up.

"Ooh good thinking!" Haru grinned, "We could fly on his back too. He'd be like a magic carpet."

"Yeah, that'd be fun!"

Dadacha smiled behind his tail, tugging at it slightly.

"Oh but…" Aki's face suddenly fell, "if he was bigger, he wouldn't fit in our pockets anymore."

"And he couldn't sit on our shoulders either…" Haru agreed.

They exchanged a look.

"Sorry Dadacha, but that dream's rejected!"

"We like you better tiny! Think of something else."

Dadacha's jaw dropped. Their grins were just impish.

"Fine," he said resigned. Perhaps he should have been happy that the twins apparently liked him the way he was (it was as close to a compliment as he'd get from them probably), but all he could think about was how complicated human dreams were.

He thought about it for a moment, then let out a heavy defeated sigh. "…I want to have a mansion on Gotanda planet."

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)

I...honestly don't even remember writing this tbh. I was looking through my writing folder and apparently I wrote several fics I never posted, some of them even being complete like this one (according to the file history I wrote this 9/4/2016 so I guess after S2 finished? Time seriously flies!). I reread it and I kinda liked it and don't really remember why I never posted it. So I kinda want to share it now :)  
It's kinda fun to see how my writing looked three years ago. I hope it's improved since then.

I really do miss Boueibu. I should finish some of those unfinished pieces I found!


End file.
